Whenever food items are cut or sliced using a cutting board or chopping block, juices generated from the foods flow from the cutting board to the surrounding area such as a kitchen counter creating a sloppy and hazardous environment. Also, many times it is desirable to collect and use these juices, especially meat juices, as ingredients in other dishes or as a gravy to garnish the meat. The present invention relates to a cutting board used to cut food items such as vegetables, fruits and meat. The device comprises a drawer like collection tray for receiving juices generated by the cut food items which may easily be removed without relocating or handling the cutting board. Furthermore, the cutting surface has a unique drain means which ensures that all of the juices seeping onto the cutting surface are drained and collected.